


Dangerous in any Suit [COMIC]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Comic, Comic Book Violence, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Bucky and Tony are at a gala and don't really expect a robbery...





	Dangerous in any Suit [COMIC]

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I could finally post this, as it is Bucky's birthday :D

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated :)
> 
> This was a collab with a friend, where I drew the rough sketch, she drew the fine sketch, and I did the lineart.


End file.
